


dancing (day four)

by oreomilkshake



Series: 365 day drabble challenge [4]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Development, Clementine Writes, Clumsiness, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Developing Friendships, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Recovery, Sad and Happy, Spoilers for both their free time events, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreomilkshake/pseuds/oreomilkshake
Summary: mahiru tells hiyoko she needs to stop treating mikan so poorly, so in order to please her girlfriend, she gives mikan some dancing lessons.(check tags or notes for possible tws!)
Relationships: Just mentioned not major at all, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Saionji Hiyoko & Tsumiki Mikan
Series: 365 day drabble challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805773
Kudos: 30





	dancing (day four)

**Author's Note:**

> i had to research for this ew  
> them as friends in general (after both of their character dev) is such a nice concept for me ahhh. them
> 
> tws:  
> past abuse including child abuse and sexual abuse, not explicit, just talked about
> 
> concept: whipped hiyoko

Hiyoko sat on the steps of the old building left of the Inn, hands deep into her cheeks she could feel the bones that lay beneath her soft skin and pulled them away into her lap when she realized it would leave a red mark if she continued. Taking big breaths in and out, she scanned the area around the pool, looking for any sign of a girl with tattered and unevenly cut hair. Thankfully, she could see a figure in the distance carefully open and close their door, on the girl's side. She walked slowly to the Inn as if to be careful not to trip into the pool, putting one foot steadily in front of the other. On a normal day, Hiyoko would probably yell at her to hurry up, maybe push her into the pool to prove a point. But due to her girlfriend, and also due to the fact she owed Mikan for helping heal a large and painful cut, she sat patient, bouncing her leg up and down.

"I-I'm coming! Sorry for taking so long," Mikan yelled from the other side of the pool, giving a small, innocent smile as she walked towards Hiyoko. "I t-try to be careful around the pool."

Hiyoko let out a small huff, standing up from her step and walking up to the entrance, mentioning with her hand for Mikan to follow her. The old, wooden planks creaked loudly with each step they took like they're on the verge of breaking, like when your eyes are blurred from trying your best not to cry. Anything too heavy might make it collapse and break, leaving accidents and guilt afterward. The door swung open with a loud groan. The area probably hasn't been used in a long while, due to renovation and overall no use needed for it. 

Inside, the building looked like an old, crappy, and ugly motel. The carpet lining the floor was ugly shades of crimson red, bright orange, and forest green, in diamond patterns diagonally across like a wannabee red carpet. The rest of the flooring was entirely log and made the same creaking sound that was like nails on a chalkboard. 

"I guess Mahiru said there's a big room over there, so we'll practice there," Hiyoko said with such a neutral tone it sounded rude.

"Okay," Mikan responded quietly, trailing close behind Hiyoko's flowing, graceful kimono. She looked directly at the floor, making sure her feet wouldn't catch on its trail and ruin it. They opened the two doors to the main area to see a large room completely empty with different flooring, which made Hiyoko pleased. Once they stepped into the room, Hiyoko slipped her shoes off. "When I'm practicing, I usually take off my shoes, so..."

Mikan bent over at once and slipped off her shoes. "Um... if I can ask, w-why?"

Hiyoko lifted up her head and pursed her lips, and without realizing it, she started to toy with her blonde pigtails with her hand. "It's complicated. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"I c-can try... I mean, unless you don't want me to, then-"

Hiyoko sighed and sat down on the carpet, and Mikan did so too. They both sat in silence for a while, waiting for the other to speak. Finally, Hiyoko took a big breath and began.

"I was born into the Saionji family, a line of influential dancers and politicians and stuff. But a lot of them were mean, like really mean. So in order to toughen me up, they put rat poison in my food and... nails in my shoes. So they made me wear shoes with nails in them. And so when I practiced my dancing alone I could take them off. It became a habit, I guess. Anyway, that's it. Get up." 

"W-Wait. I do get it kinda. I-I mean, not as bad, but... whenever I got hurt nobody would help me. So that's how I became a nurse. A-And, people would use me as a dartboard, a-and burn their cigarettes on me. I would do anything to make them like me... It was my fault. So I guess I don't understand. I-I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Hiyoko grabbed Mikan's shoulder. "I guess we both went through shit." 

"I-...I guess we did, Saionji."

Hiyoko took a look at the girl in front of her, trembling and awaiting her response. She saw that her acts were merely to make everyone like her. She would do anything to please. So, she did understand. 

"Hey. It's Hiyoko."

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a kudo, comment, or bookmark! everything is very much appreciated.
> 
> love always,
> 
> clementine <3


End file.
